Scott McNeil
Scott McNeil (1962 - ) Prolific voice actor Film Deaths *''Escaflowne The Movie ''(2001; anime) [Zaibach Captain/Jajuka]: The Zaibach Captain's throat is slashed by Van (Kirby Morrow) with his sword when he breaks into his ship, Jajuka dies of blood loss after getting his arm blasted off and being slashed in the chest by his master Folken (Paul Dobson) after he betrays him. *''Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa ''(2005; anime) [Van Hohenhein]: Commits suicide by pulling Envy (Wendy Powell)'s teeth to bite him down, using his own blood and the homunculus itself to activate the Gate. (For the Japanese version, see Masashi Ebara). *''Sword Of The Stranger'' (2008; anime) [Luo Lang]: Stabbed in the heart by Nanashi (Michael Adamthwaite) after a sword duel. *''Edison and Leo ''(2008) [Batchelor]: Shot (off-screen) by Bazanas in a Spa. TV Deaths *'[[Highlander: The Series (1992 series)|''Highlander: The Series: The Sea Witch (1992)]]' [''Dennis]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Stephen Macht during a shootout, after Scott double-crosses Stephen during a drug transaction. *''Highlander: The Series: Homeland'' (1995) [Robert MacLeod]: Stabbed to death with a sword by Adrian Paul in a fight to the death, almost 400 years before the story begins. Shown in a flashback. *''Beast Wars: Transformers; Code of Hero ''(1998; animated) [Dinobot/Rattrap/Silverbolt/Waspinator]: "Dinobot" succumbs to severe damage/drained energy with his fellow Maximals by his side, following a single-handed battle against the Predacons. His body is cremated at the end. "Rattrap", "Silverbolt", and "Waspinator" survive the episode. *''Beast Wars: Transformers; Nemesis, Part 2 ''(1999; animated) [Dinobot II/''Rattrap''/Silverbolt/Waspinator]: "Dinobot II" is killed in an explosion that causes the Decepticon ship Nemesis to crash. "Rattrap", "Silverbolt", and "Waspinator" survive the episode. *''Vision Of Escaflowne: Eternal Love ''(2001; anime) [Jajuka]: Killed in an explosion when he sacrifices himself by diving in front of Van's (Kirby Morrow) guymelef sword when he tries to kill Dilandau (Andrew Francis), his guymelef then explodes with him inside. *''Black Lagoon: Bloodsport Fairytale'' (2006; anime) [Verrocchio]: Shot to death by Hansel (Ashleigh Ball) and Gretel (Jocelyn Loewen). *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Beyond'' (2009; anime) [Ali Al Sachez]: Shot to death by Lyle Dylandy (Alex Zahara) after he pretends to surrender and tries to shoot him after he turns his back. *''Psych: 100 Clues ''(2013) [Rip]: Stabbed in the back with an icepick by Garrett Morris. His body is seen in a freezer when James Roday and the others discover him, and the murder is later shown in a flashback when James surmises what happened (there is also an alternate ending with Christopher Lloyd as the killer). Video Game Deaths *''Dead Rising 2 ''(2010) [Antoine Thomas/''Big Earl Flaherty'']: Antoine is scalded to death after slipping and falling into a fryer, Big Earl is killed depending on which weapon you use on him most commonly shooting, stabbing, or being killed with an explosive. Gallery Scott McNeil.png|Scott McNeil's first death in Dead Rising 2 Scott McNeil (2).png|Scott McNeil's second death in Dead Rising 2 Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Australian actors and actresses Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1962 Births Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by icepick Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by scalding Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Psych cast members Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Off-screen deaths Category:King Kong cast members Category:Riverdale Cast Members Category:Thomas the Tank Engine/Shining Time Station cast members Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:People who died in a Highlander film